Energy storage density and capacity are important parameters of any electrical storage apparatus. As portable electronic devices become ever more power hungry, greater demands are being placed on the storage density and capacity of the batteries and capacitors which power these devices. Various high surface area active materials have been considered for the electrodes of next generation storage cells. Examples include activated carbon, carbon nanotubes, metal/semiconductor nanowires and nanoparticle slurries.
High surface area materials increase the electrical storage density/capacity by increasing the area of the electrode which is in contact with the electrolyte, thereby allowing the generation and/or storage of a greater amount of electrical energy. One problem associated with such materials, however, is their particulate form, which reduces the structural integrity of the electrode. This is especially the case with flexible and/or stretchable storage cells, where repeated bending and stretchable of the cell causes the active material to detach from the underlying charge collector resulting in physical degradation of the electrodes and a decrease in device performance. One solution to this problem is to incorporate additional binders into the active material to improve adhesion of the active material to the charge collector. Such binders, however, tend to increase the cost and complexity of the fabrication process, and can also increase the electrical resistance of the electrode.
The apparatus and methods disclosed herein may or may not address this issue.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.